parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
Woody and his friends are going to star in an educational children's television show. However, something seems off about it. Can they defeat Roy, Lotso, and the villains and escape? Characters Woody (Disney).png|Woody Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep Jessie.png|Jessie Bullseye.png|Bullseye RC.png|RC Slinky Dog (Disney).png|Slinky Dog Rex from Toy Story.png|Rex Hamm.png|Hamm Mr. Potato Head.png|Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head.png|Mrs. Potato Head Aliens.png|Squeeze Toy Aliens Mr. Pricklepants.png|Mr. Pricklepants Trixie-The-Triceratops.png|Trixie (Toy Story 3) Dolly.png|Dolly Buttercup (Toy Story).png|Buttercup (Toy Story 3) Chuckles the Clown.png|Chuckles the Clown Peas-in-a-Pod.png|Peas-In-A-Pod 1904 kv-chara-right01.png|Forky Knifey.png|Knifey Duke Caboom.png|Duke Caboom 1904 kv-chara-right02.png|Ducky and Bunny Officer-Giggle-McDimples-Toy-Story-4.jpg|Giggle McDimples Scrat from Ice Age.png|Scrat Scratte.png|Scratte Buck (Fox).png|Buck WALL-E.png|WALL-E EVE.png|EVE Grinch 2018 render.png|The Grinch Boog-open-season-31120939-382-686.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Blog -poultry in motion Chicken Run.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Chickenrun2.png|Rocky Rhodes Bunty.png|Bunty 158829421 8b05b3.png|Cody Maverick Chicken Joe (Sony).png|Chicken Joe Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa Mr Weenie (Sony).png|Mr. Weenie Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png|Kitty and Mimmy TTG Robin.png|Robin Starfire.jpg|Starfire Beast boy (TTG).jpg|Beast Boy Raven (TTG).png|Raven Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg Manny.png|Manny SpongeBob SquarePants (ROVIO).png|Spongebob squarepants 220px-Patrick Star.svg.png|Patrick star Horton (Fox).png|Horton The Elephant And Morton The Mouse Pom-skipper02.png|Skipper Pom-kowalski02.png|Kowalski Rico.png|Rico Pom-private03.png|Private 81822778-scooby-doo-dog-illustration-mystery-machine.jpg|Scooby-Doo 1558234428025 trimmed.png|Bolt and Penny Forrester Lewis Robinson.png|Lewis Robinson Mittens.png|Mittens Rhino2.png|Rhino Wilbur-Robinson.png|Wilbur Robinson Bendy.png|Bendy Peabody.png|Mr.Peabody Sherman.png|Sherman Penny_Peterson.png|Penny Peterson Joy.png|Joy Sadness_inside_out_characters.png|Sadness Fear.png|Fear Walt_Disney's_Digust_inside_out_characters.png|Disgust Anger.png|Anger Riley_Andersen_(Official_Image).png|Riley Anderson Nick and Judy Render.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Mason and Phil.png|Mason and Phil AHKJulien.png|King Julien Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Cuphead (My Favorite Character).png|Cuphead Mugman by lisnovski-dbxl0lp.png|Mugman Gobo-fraggle.jpg|Gobo Fraggle Mokey fraggle.jpg|Mokey Fraggle Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley Fraggle Boober Fraggle.jpg|Boober Fraggle Red fraggle.jpg|Red Fraggle Lacey and Katie.png|Lacey and Katie Ahkjmaurice.png|Maurice Mortpng.png|Mort Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene Clover Cover.png|Clover Nick the Rat.png|Nick the Rat Fetcher the Rat.png|Fetcher the Rat Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B. Benson RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom Fender (Fox).png|Fender Roddy.png|Roddy St. James Ratatuj remy.png|Remy Emile.png|Emile Classifiedwolf.png|Classified Eva penguins of madagascar movie.png|Eva Corporal penguins of madagascar movie.png|Corporal Short fuse penguins of madagascar movie.png|Short Fuse Garfield.png|Garfield Odie.gif|Odie Secret Squirrel.png|Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole.png|Morocco Mole Penny the Squirrel.png|Penny the Squirrel Wallace.png|Wallace AGromitPicture.png|Gromit Emily Elephant.png|Emily Elephant Little Dog.png|Little Dog Big Dog.png|Big Dog 58F2DD25-B6C4-495E-92A5-45C4F1B1AB80.png|Yellow Guy 3FC0DFC5-9938-48E7-9F2F-C76AC76D79B1.jpeg|Red Guy C882238E-D761-4060-9E18-5F4257624AC6.png|Duck Guy 9C94CC61-F178-4DB1-A152-EE5AC16AF265.jpeg|Roy Gribbleston 7D169613-E57A-4243-BE5D-4C9A26F0A56A.png|Paige the Sketchbook 27DDAC95-C137-485E-B28F-FD0D1A132E4B.png|Tony the Talking Clock 53AC809B-C9BF-4DAC-9361-F4346BD0226A.jpeg|Shrignold 4B0338D5-AE3E-4137-8FB1-DA50BCD0C316.jpeg|Colin the Computer E1F0F842-BA43-45C0-A434-31CE2A6C0716.jpeg|Gilbert the Globe 6E75BE72-DA82-490B-84FF-9317C7DC779C.png|Fridge 666A0F95-AB78-49B5-B08F-7C9BE30F2FC0.png|Steak 43F475F4-4FF4-4C0E-9DA0-53FCF908B42F.png|Spinach Can F897F119-7F4D-47D9-B19F-1C09B2C6BF5D.png|Bread Boy 93D87AEF-9B69-4BE0-95F2-2F84C2503596.jpeg|Larry the Lamp 9984D922-111D-46BB-B6C2-4F89FDA68687.png|Hugo the Universe C6179AB1-CE56-4668-BD20-DCF07A8EA50A.png|Football 5F7A87F8-707B-4B84-9DA0-27A5DBF9C3E7.png|Magnet 8234F0C0-5471-45D0-861C-727D4368AB59.png|Sammy the Spade 4ABB3C07-42AC-4B2A-A7B7-503506AC0778.png|Saxophone F9C18365-47D1-4A80-9BC2-DEF0D2A68555.png|File AAE9EFEB-1571-4170-9E0A-F6AB0161CCED.png|Traffic Light F0D41544-4521-4F89-82B7-21B9A1D1DA7D.png|Gel AEC740E4-F3CE-445A-8E83-0A57106A2D44.png|Cigarette F5C5CF0C-8E10-4F60-9CB3-F243DD8654EF.png|Boombox LotsOHugginBear.png|Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Stinky Pete (Disney).png|Stinky Pete Emperor_Zurg.png|Emperor Zurg Rudy dinosaur.png|Rudy Auto wall e clipped rev 1.png|Auto Shaw.png|Shaw Mrs. Tweedy.png|Mrs. Tweedy Reggie Belafonte (Sony).png|Reggie Belafonte SladeTeensTitansGo!.png|Slade Jinx-by-CartoonFan18.png|Jinx Sheldon J. Plankton.jpg|Plankton Vlad Vladikoff.png|Vlad Vladikoff Dr.Blowhole.png|Dr. Blowhole Dave.png|Dave Wolves-0.png|Alpha and Beta Ahkjkarl.png|Karl The Toad.png|The Toad Scirocco Mole.png|Scirocco Mole Feathers McGraw.png|Feathers McGraw Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-17h51m49s412.png|Mertle, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki Transcript * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 TIME * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 * Woody and Friends Meet Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Spoofs Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Woody and Friends